1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a light pipe and an illuminating device having the light pipe. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention may relate to a light pipe including an optical film formed of a material having a glass transition temperature of 110° C. to 180° C.
2. Background
Illuminating devices that include a light pipe capable of transmitting light to a remote place with less transmission loss may be used in various places (for example, inside and outside a building). Light pipes may also be referred to as light conduits, light guides or light tubes, and have been used to effectively distribute light across a wide area for various purposes such as for illumination.
Light pipes may be used not only for illuminating certain points but also for illuminating whole areas. Light that transmits through a light pipe may be distributed to outside of the light pipe for illuminating certain points or for maximizing the effect of illumination.
However, illuminating devices using a light pipe may provide different illuminance levels according to their distances from a light source, and thus may not be able to achieve uniform brightness across a longitudinal direction of a light pipe.